1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a method of an apparatus which is to be hand held during washing and cleaning with an aqueous solution. The method and apparatus are particularily well suited for working and cleaning mammals such as horses, agricultural stock and pets.
2. The Prior Art
People have washed horses and other mammals and the objects that they own or use since antiquity. Scrubber devices and brushes are well known. When animals are currently washed, the present technique is a bucket of soap water and a scrub brush or some type of a scrub device with pliable fingers. At best, washing has been a sloppy process and too much soap or cleaning solution has been used.
High pressure sprayers are now commonly used to wash horses, however, these sprayers will not penetrate the hair and will not clean the animals skin. A soap/treatment compound does not penetrate and a reuse solution does not penetrate. Even with a pressure sprayer, manual effort is required to cleanse and/or effectively treat the skin of the horse.
A particular prior art device is the commonly seen windshield washer device in vehicle service stations. The windshield washer device is generally T-shaped with the leg of the T being the handle. The top of the T has a squegee on one side and the second side has an elongate length of open cell foam enclosed by the combination of a rigid cross-frame and an open plastic net. The foam holds a cleaning solution provided pre-mixed in a bucket and the plastic net provides a non-scratching abraider to remove bugs and the like from windshields. The foam is loaded with solution through the net, and also discharges the solution through the net. There is no provision for changing of the foam element or for changing the plastic net to some other abraider element. The windshield washer device is not usable on animals.